


Solving the math problem

by AnitaB



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: I’m not the only one who starting jumping up and down at the Life series finale “One”.  But my Charlie and Dani decided that, while it was delightfully pretty, the show didn’t go quite… ahem… far enough with their reactions.  So here we go.  We also just sorta ignore that whole Reese/Tidwell thing.  He’s worthy of someone pretty, but Dani’s taken.I own nothing, and nothing I do own would even balance out the legal fees of suing me.  No infringement intended in this happy, committed smut fic.  (Like I keep telling you people, I am the queen of romantic smut).So... this is a hard drive special, but I like sharing.





	Solving the math problem

Solving the math problem.  


By AnitaB  


Author’s note: I’m not the only one who starting jumping up and down at the Life series finale “One”. But my Charlie and Dani decided that, while it was delightfully pretty, the show didn’t go quite… ahem… far enough with their reactions. So here we go. We also just sorta ignore that whole Reese/Tidwell thing. He’s worthy of someone pretty, but Dani’s taken.  


I own nothing, and nothing I do own would even balance out the legal fees of suing me. No infringement intended in this happy, committed smut fic. (Like I keep telling you people, I am the queen of romantic smut). 

Solving the math problem  


By AnitaB  


Chapter one: The temperature discrepancy.

Her fingers were cold. They had been for the last hour since the brass had taken Charlie from her side and marched him down to an interrogation room. Dani stared down at the paperwork on her desk. She’d been kidnapped, held hostage, hit and threatened and the LAPD wanted her to sit here calmly and write it all down for them. Alone. They were also the reason that Char—Crews had been made to let go of her hand. 

She looked at her fingers. He’d reached for her hand on the lonely road in his orange orchard until that bastard Roman said ‘no touching’. Then Dani had been forced to watch as her partner was searched and his badge and cuffs thrown into the dirt like trash. He’d locked his eyes to her face as he was forced into the SUV. //Damn you, Charlie, this wasn’t the plan…// But somehow he’d gotten himself back out of that damn car and back to her. Only now Roman wasn’t there to keep her from reaching for him. Bodner drove. Crews sat in the back seat, but he leaned forward enough they could touch. One pale hand reached between the front seats to hold hers in a tight, strong grip, fingers intertwined. She’d kept that hand through the drive, the parking garage, and even through Tidwell’s welcome back hug. 

Crews’ grip on her hand was the only thing that kept her from hitting that asshole cop in the face when he and his cronies gave them the ‘dirty cop’ face and speech. Her partner saved her again, this time from an assault charge, with his hand on her shoulder and a whispered “Just breathe,”

A fucking hour ago. That asshole had better be damn happy that her gun was still in evidence with her cell phone, locked up and unloaded. Dani had maybe five more minutes of patience left in her before she went to get her partner the hell out of there. Bobby or Seaver would give her a gun if she asked them. She forced her eyes off the door and back to her oh-so-important written statement, like they were ever going to need evidence against Roman. Hell, they were never going to find his body, let alone someone, anyone, to prosecute. 

They should just let her back in arm’s length of Crews so the two of them could get the hell out of here. Maybe then she’d warm up. It was LA for god’s sake, Dani shouldn’t be cold. 

She could hear the Zennish things that Crews would be telling her in her head. And they weren’t helping keep her any calmer than when they made her yell at him in person. “Damnit, Charlie,” 

Yup, patience gone. Dani got to her feet and passed the worried eyes of Bobby, Seaver, and Tidwell on her way to Crews. The doorknob was in her hand before her brain had figured out what she was really going to do. 

“Detective Reese, we’re not through here yet. Return to your desk.” 

//Like hell,// “Is Crews under arrest?” Pale blue eyes met hers, long fingers clenched a little against the table top. Dani made herself turn to the cop on the other side of the table. Clearly Crews had been doing his Zen best to piss him off. And anything he tried to do, he did very, very well. 

“We still have a few more questions to cover with Detective Crews. We’ll let you know when we’re ready for you, Detective.”

//Count to ten,// “Is Detective Crews under arrest?” She’d been Charlie’s partner long enough to out-stubborn anyone. “It’s a simple question, Sergeant. Listen closely and you might find enough brain cells in your head to understand me. Have you … arrested … Detective Crews?” Out of the corner of her eye, Dani watched Crews fight to hide a smile in a tiny quirk of his lips. So happy to amuse someone. “Well, Sergeant? Should I pantomime the question? Draw you a picture?” 

“No, I haven’t arrested him… yet. But—“

That’s all she needed to know. “Then I’m taking him home. You know how to reach us when and if you actually trump up enough bad evidence to get a judge to sign a warrant.” Now Crews was giving her a full smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Dani reached out a hand to him and before she realized it, Charlie’s fingers were intertwined with hers. “Come on, Charlie, we’re outta here.” 

Some part of Dani wondered how this must look. The kidnapping victim led her much taller rescuer by the hand like a small child through the offices and out the doors. But most of her didn’t care. She was finally warm and no one was threatening Charlie with jail for saving her. “Reese?” 

“Not yet, Crews. Let’s get out of here first.” She wanted to talk to him, but no audience was needed. Dani owed him a piece of her mind for climbing into that SUV without a plan. 

000

//God, you’re beautiful.// Charlie couldn’t help a smile when Dani tore the Sergeant up one side and down the other. He was equally helpless when she reached out a hand to him. There was nowhere he’d rather be than holding her hand. He’d follow her anywhere she wanted to lead him. However there were a few things that needed to be said. “Reese?”

“Not yet, Crews. Let’s get out of here first.” Charlie waved at Bobby and Seaver on their way by and trailed Dani out to the street and a rental car. He watched the set of her shoulders relax just a little with every step. By the time he leaned against the passenger door, she had actually looked him in the eyes for more than three seconds at a time. Dani leaned against the car still holding his hand and turned to him. “Normally I would never do this… and if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it.” Her other hand held the car keys out to him. “You can drive this time.” 

That would mean letting go of her hand, wouldn’t it? But he wasn’t letting her out of his sight again for awhile. That would have to be enough. “You’re not worried I’ll get distracted by something shiny and kill us both?” Charlie leaned against her shoulder for a little nudge of his elbow and her smile.

“I think we’ve used up our near death experiences for the rest of the week, Charlie, just get in the car.” He adored the smile on her face, even if she still looked so tired he wanted to cuddle her close for a nap. 

//Charlie? Not Crews. // “Your secret’s safe with me, Dani.” He hesitated for a moment or two more of her hand in his before letting go to climb behind the wheel. Charlie watched her buckle in before putting the car in gear. //You’re safe with me, Dani. I’ll take care of you.// She folded her arms around herself like she was cold. Safe driving wasn’t a higher priority than his partner. Charlie sent one hand across the front seat to claim hers before they’d made it out to the main road. There was a weight of silence in the car, like the quiet before the storm that lasted the drive to his house. A fridge full of food and a spare room would let him take better care of his partner. “We’re here,”

“Are we? Or are we just more likely to be here than not be here?” Dani smiled at him a little as she echoed back one of his Zenisms. Her eyes dropped and her hand pulled out of his. Before he could really respond, Dani was out of the car and headed for his always unlocked front door. His cold fingers led him up the walkway after her. 

He hurried his step to catch up, walking through the door to find Dani in the middle of his living room with her arms wrapped tight around herself. Charlie needed to touch her. “Dani,” He reached out, his fingers were just an inch from her shoulder when she turned. “Are you-“ The question cut off on his lips as one strong but tiny hand sucker punched the breath from his lungs. The automatic bending of his torso put his face in easy reach and the next punch spun his head. //Wow, my ceiling’s textured… who knew?//

The next thing Charlie knew, he was on the floor at her feet, staring up at one very angry Dani Reese. “What the hell were you thinking, Charlie Crews? Trading yourself for me!” She was beautiful, standing there glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. “You’re my partner, Charlie. Do you know what it would’ve done to me if you died in that damn SUV?” 

Anger was her shield as always, but there was something else in the eyes burning down at him. Something beautiful, something he needed more than air. Charlie knew he had to get her closer before the emotions behind her shields made her run from him. He got a solid grip on her ankle and dragged her down into his arms. Dani’s struggling body ended up on her knees across his stomach, but that was close enough to keep her from escaping. Charlie wrapped one arm tight around her waist and caught her fist with his free hand. “You’re my partner, Dani Reese. Do you have any idea what it would’ve done to me if you died in that damn SUV? When I could have stopped it? I’d had given anything to get you back. Anything. Everything.” 

The body against his went still, stopped pulling away. Dark eyes searched his face and Charlie dropped all his shields to let her in. //Please, Dani, find what you need, what you want.// He let go of her wrist to slide that hand around the line of her jaw. His arms moved to pull her closer against his chest. Her hands rested lightly against his shirt as her body slowly leaned closer. Her eyes closed and a small sound passed her lips. //Please, Dani, please.// “Damn you, Charlie,” 

The soft touch of her lips to his closed his eyes and clenched his hands. //Yes,// Charlie buried a hand in her hair and opened for her kiss, adoring the heat and taste of her. //Dani,// Small hands gripped his shoulders, slid into his hair to deepen the dance and play of this kiss. 

*One plus one is one. That word is love.* 

000  
Solving the math problem.  
By AnitaB  
Chapter 2: The instructional value of emotions

It felt good to hit him. Watching that tall body curl around her fist was just… perfect. And when he looked up at her from the floor at her feet… well that was just what she needed. Charlie needed to understand that she wasn’t putting up with him pulling shit like that. She wasn’t going to ever have to watch him welcome death with open arms again. Pain was very instructional. And yelling at him, that was comforting more than really made sense. 

Then Charlie turned the tables. Dani found herself straddling a lean waist with strong arms trapping her in his gaze. Blue eyes pinned her with a mixture of emotions. Every line of his face said clearly that she wasn’t getting away until he got his say. “You’re my partner, Dani Reese. Do you have any idea what it would’ve done to me if you died in that damn SUV? When I could have stopped it? I’d had given anything to get you back. Anything. Everything.” 

Strong hands pulled her closer, holding her tight against heaving ribs. His eyes locked to hers, searching past every wall she’d ever built to protect herself. His voice rasped only inches from her lips, low and rough and full of emotion. Charlie had walls of his own, as many or more than she did, but before her eyes he threw them wide open to let her in. Dani went still, searching his face. His fingers slid along the side of her face in a line of soft heat. The little bit of space between them seemed to disappear. His heart raced under her fingers through the thin fabric of his shirt. Something inside her felt like it snapped into a thousand little pieces and there was no putting it back together. Not without Charlie. //What are you doing to me?// “Damn you, Charlie.” 

She felt a moment of surprise in the lines of Charlie’s body before he responded to her kiss. And then she got lost in him. Strong arms pulled her closer. Soft lips opened to hers with a groan and long fingers tangled in her hair. He tasted so damn good, felt so good against her ribs, under her hands. Lean shoulders moved against her fingers as he wrapped both arms tight around her body. Pressing closer into the heat of his chest, Dani got a grip on his hair to deepen this kiss. 

Strong hands and long fingers stroked her back down to her hips and pulled her hard against the front of his hips. //Charlie, yes.// Dani arched against the feel of Charlie wanting her, needing her, biting back a desperate sound that matched one of his. “Dani,” Those hands clenched on her hips, holding her still against him. “Are you sure about this? About us?” 

She tried to think logically, but it wasn’t easy when every inch of her skin wanted to drown in the heat of him. Her eyes locked on his lips while Dani thought about giving up his touch, his kiss. About trying to go back to that arm’s length chill. “I know what I want and what I need.” Dani ran her hands over his chest to slide over his shoulders, putting her lips almost against his. “You, Charlie.” This time Charlie crossed the tiny distance to claim her lips in a deep and breathless kiss. The world shifted around her, leaving Dani clinging to his neck as he lifted her into his arms. She hooked her legs around his waist and smiled against his lips. “Don’t you dare drop me, Crews.”

“Never gonna happen, Dani. Now that I’ve got you… I’m keeping you.” Those arms tightened, holding her closer and safer against his chest as he climbed the stairs towards his bedroom. The long line of his throat called her eyes, tempting her. Why hold back when she was already in his arms on the way to his bed. Dani tightened her arms, putting her lips against the heavy pulse in his neck. She flicked her tongue over his skin, adoring the vibration of his low groan. The edge of her teeth against his skin made the groan lower and longer. “Dani, please, baby.” Long fingers dragged along the length of her thigh, pulling her leg higher against his hip. “I don’t wanna drop you,” //ooh, a challenge…// 

“Hmmm,” Dani dug her nails into the solid muscle of his shoulders and rubbed against the front of his body as her mouth explored his neck for every sensitive nerve she could find. The arms around her tightened and the ribs against hers heaved in a hard breath. //Almost, just a little more.// She kissed, licked, and bit her way up his neck to stop achingly close to the heat of his lips. “Charlie, kiss me…” 

That got a serious reaction. He groaned, harsh and breathless, at the same moment her back hit the wall at the top of the stairs. Long fingers fisted in her hair, tilting her head back to lock hot eyes with hers. “Dani,” His lips crashed onto hers, tongue invading her mouth with a desperate plunge and dance. That long, lean body pressed tighter, harder against hers, driving a gasp up her throat at the hard length of his need between her legs. “Dani, you’re killing me here.” Before she could catch enough air to respond, Charlie was feeding at her lips, a delicious heat on her tongue. //That’s my Charlie,//

He pulled back just enough to let her drag in a ragged breath. “Then get me to bed, Charlie,” Dani stopped the subtle rocking of her hips and shifted to just hold onto him. “If I kill you here, we’ll both fall down the stairs.” 

Charlie smiled against her lips and tucked an arm under her hips. “Come with me, Dani.” Her arms tightened around his neck as he lifted her away from the wall and carried her to his bedroom. 

//Damn, I plan to, Charlie,//

000

It wasn’t enough. It was perfect. Heaven. Nirvana. But it wasn’t enough. Dani’s lips opened to his, delicious, warm and soft. Her body rocked against his hips as her nails dug a sharp pleasure into his shoulders. He’d pinned her to a wall, but what else was he supposed to do when she whispered that little plea against his lips after teasing every nerve in his neck. More. He needed more of her, all of her.

“Dani, you’re killing me here.” Those lips were too close, too tempting. Charlie helplessly returned to them, claiming that sweet mouth with a desperate kiss. Every rock of her hips drove him closer to madness. Every inch of her body seemed to strip him of his self-control and his breath. 

“Then get me to bed, Charlie,” Her sweet body rocked against his one more time, then went still in his arms. Her hands shifted for a better grip instead of teasing him with sharp nails. “If I kill you here, we’ll both fall down the stairs.” 

She was going to kill him. And he was going to love it. Dani was going to strip him of every tiny little bit of his self-control with the heat of her lips and the delicious feel of her body. And Charlie wasn’t going to fight it at all. //My Sweet Dani,// He shifted an arm under her hips, securing her body tight to his. “Come with me, Dani.” With his partner held tight against his chest, Charlie swung his bedroom door open and moved to set Dani on the edge of his bed. Her legs refused to open, keeping his hips tight against her own as he knelt at her feet. “We’re here,” He curved hungry fingers along her jaw to catch her lips with his. 

She was delicious, warm and sweet, and clinging to his shoulders. 

Dani was also covered from neck to toe. That had to change. Dragging himself back from her lips, Charlie reached for the button of her over shirt. “Charlie,” her arms resisted the move, fingers locking in his hair to get his lips back. 

“I need to touch you, Dani. I want you bare against me. Please.” He watched her nod and moved to peel the shirts from her skin. “So beautiful,” Charlie watched his own fingers slid up her skin from the edge of her slacks, up her waist and sides to her shoulders. “Dani,”

He loved the low growl on her lips in the instant before Dani fisted a hand around his tie and dragged him close. “If you like this suit, take it the hell off now.” Her fingers stumbled over his buttons as his hands shoved off his jacket. The tie went next under her nails as he reached for the hooks of her bra. Finally bare to the waist, Charlie pulled Dani flush against his chest and fought to breathe around the heat of so much of her skin against his. “Charlie,” Sharp nails dragged in hot lines down his back, arching his body against hers. Every inch of her felt so damn good against his skin, even the edge of pain just made him burn hotter. 

It was time to make her burn, to make every inch of her body feel this good. “Dani,” With a weak growl, he pulled back from her skin. Charlie sank a hand into her hair, tugging her head back to kiss and lick a line down her sensitive throat. The skin under his lips shook with her gasp and groan. //That’s it, baby, more.// He dragged a warm hand slowly up the hot skin of her side to cup her breast. “Sweet Dani,” He loved the feel of her heart racing under his fingers, adored the sound of his name gasped off her delicious lips. Charlie needed a taste of the softest skin he’d ever touched. “That’s my Dani,” He dipped his head to run his tongue over the stiffened peak of her breast. //So sweet, more,// 

“Charlie, please,” //No, not yet.// He wasn’t done here yet. Charlie braced her torso with the tight grip of his arms and went about tasting every sensitive inch of her skin, breasts and ribs with a lingering kiss over her heart. Her breath caught and rushed with each little contact of his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Her nails dug harder into the muscles of his shoulders, her legs tightened around his hips, trying to distract him. //I want more of you, Dani. Not yet.// His hands clenched on the curve of her hips, holding her still on the edge of his bed. “Charlie,” He shook his head against her ribs, kissing a line down her skin to the edge of her belt. Charlie smiled against her stomach as his fingers won a quick war with her belt buckle, button and zipper. Then the nails moved from his back to his arms. “Charlie, need you, up here, now.” 

Never underestimate your partner. The next thing Charlie knew, he was on his back in the middle of his bed with Dani across his hips. “Dani,” His hands clenched on her thighs as she leaned down over his chest.

“No, Charlie, it’s my turn now.” Hot brown eyes burned into his as her hands cupped his face. “I want a kiss and I want to touch you.” A brush of her lips over his stole a little of his breath before her next line stole the rest. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Charlie,” Now she gave him a real kiss as her hands slid over his skin to cover his heart. Like she didn’t own it already. Warm fingers traced down every muscle in his stomach to the clasp of his belt while he was lost in her kiss. When her lips left his, he drew in a breath to say her name. But Dani had other plans. His breath escaped in a wordless groan as her mouth trailed a line of heat down his chest to his stomach with detours for at least five scars and every sensitive nerve. 

“Dani,” he managed her name as her nails trailed up his back and her lips pressed a kiss to his heart. “Please,” His hands caught her waist, trying to shove her pants down the curve of her hips. “I need you, want you, please.” 

Her smile stopped his heart before she pulled away with a groan. “You first,” 

His hands had never moved so fast in his life. If losing his pants was what it took to get Dani naked and back in his arms… that could be done.

000  
Solving the math problem.  
By AnitaB  
Chapter 3: Getting closer to a solution.

Someone was in a hurry. Not that Dani disagreed in the slightest with Charlie getting out of those pants. According to the deal, it was time to lose her clothes too. Dani stepped out of reach of those long arms and slid the fabric down her legs to join her shoes on the floor. When she looked up, Charlie Crews was sitting naked on the edge of his bed, reaching for her. “Come here, Dani.” She shouldn’t want to go him, but there wasn’t an inch of her body that didn’t feel the call of those hands, that mouth, those eyes. There was nothing she wanted more than to get those arms back around her. Taking his hand, Dani let Charlie pull her into his lap and warmed her hands along the strong muscles of his back. Those long fingers pulled her close before tilting her chin up. “Dani, kiss me.” //Yes,// She slowly leaned flat against his chest to reach his lips, feeling his heart racing against her own. The kiss was slow, soft, and sweet, seeming to last forever and still not long enough. Dani pulled back to the slow opening of his eyes and the feel of his fingers sliding along her cheek. “My sweet Dani, you’re not close enough. You’ll never be close enough.”

The look on his face made her want to cuddle him close, comfort him. And it was a theory to test. “Let’s see about that.” Taking his hand, Dani moved to the middle of the bed and smiled at him. “Come here, Charlie,” The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in the heat of his skin and the strong grip of his arms, lost in his kiss. The muscles in his back moved under her hands as he pressed closer. But he still wasn’t close enough. Dani wanted to feel all of him. Shifting in his arms, she curled her legs around his waist and arched against the hardness she found. 

“Dani,” Charlie pulled out of the kiss to stare into her eyes. Long fingers slid down her stomach to the wet heat between her legs. The satisfied smile on his lips was almost as amazing as the stroke and exploration of those fingertips. “Hmm, you do need this, need me, don’t you, Dani?” He pressed two long fingers inside to the helpless arching of her hips. “That bad, huh?” The next thrust of his hand sent her nails into the flexing muscles of his arms. When her eyes fell closed, he dipped his head to wrap his lips around the peak of her breast. //More, closer.//

Dani scrabbled for the tiniest amount of control and forced her eyes open and her body still. She sent one hand down the lean muscles of his chest to wrap around the hard length of his erection. “Damnit, Charlie, closer. Now.” She simply adored the look on his face as his long-held control shredded. She loved even more the feel of his body shifting over hers to slide deep and hard inside her. //Fuck, yes, Charlie,// 

“Dani,” Every inch of his body trembled against hers. His head dropped to her shoulder, arms squeezing her tight against heaving ribs. He felt so damn good finally close enough. Dani held him tight, breathing raggedly past the feel of Charlie finally so close, so hard, so deep. Strong hands clenched on her back, rubbing upward to slide through her hair. “Dani,” Those deep blue eyes met hers, making it even harder to breathe. 

The look on Charlie’s face made her hands shake as she cupped his face. “Just breathe, Charlie,” His lips quirked in the moment before he leaned in for the kiss. He was delicious and the kiss was slow, sweet, and hot. Dani got lost in the taste and heat of him, tightening her arms and legs around him for just a little more of that heat. He groaned against her lips when her hips shifted under his, pressing just a little deeper. “Hmm, Charlie,” 

“You feel so…” Those lips brushed hers like he didn’t want her to breathe. Then Charlie made the first careful thrust inside her. //Oh, yes,// That was exactly what she wanted, every inch of his body rubbing along nerves that wanted nothing more than to feel more of him, harder, closer. “So soft, so good. Dani.” 

He felt so good. Hard and deep. She needed more. Dani rocked her hips against his, inviting another plunge of his hips. “More, Charlie,” His arms shifted under her back, bracing both of them for the rhythm of his body into hers. Blue eyes stayed locked on hers with every thrust of their hips, watching her response, making tiny changes until… “Oh, damn, Charlie!”

He smiled against her lips as her body arched helplessly in his arms. Every move of his hips ran an electric pulse along nerves she didn’t even know she had. His shoulders moved under the grip of her nails, his hands held her in place for each plunge. His voice rasped low and harsh against her lips. “There you are, Dani,” She felt instead of saw his smile, but that’s what happens when your eyes roll back in your head. //Oh, fuck, yes, Charlie,// Every hard inch of him plunged even deeper and harder while her body trembled and clenched helplessly in his arms. “I’ve got you, my Dani. Give it to me.”

Another second or two and she’d give him anything he wanted if he just kept doing exactly this. But speaking, well, Charlie had made sure she couldn’t get out any real words right now. Dani dragged those teasing lips to hers and tried to say yes with a kiss. Weakly, she got her eyes back to his face and dug her nails hard into his back. His low groan at the scratch came with an extra little arch and twist of his hips, forcing air from her lungs. “Charlie,” 

So he liked her nails, huh… Dani scrabbled for the tiniest bit of control before Charlie shoved her right over the edge. He was going to feel as good as he was making her feel if she had anything to do about it. Dani licked a line down his throat and sank all her nails into the flexing muscles of his back. “Dani, yes,” //That’s it, Charlie, just a little more.// She found his pulse with the tip of her tongue and gently bit into his skin to the low shout of her name and the driving thrust of his hips. //I’ve got you, my Charlie. Give it to me.//

000

He had her right where he wanted her. Dani was naked in his arms and holding him deep inside the heart of her. She was soft, wet, hot, and taking every inch of him closer, deeper. His partner was wrapped around every inch of skin that was obsessed with feeling more of her. Dani held him tight with every beautiful inch of her body. And he loved it. He loved the way she moved under him. He loved the sharp bite of her nails in his back and the gorgeous sound of her voice helplessly calling his name. He loved that he was the one who could make this amazing woman fall apart around him. 

Charlie watched those beautiful eyes until he could feel in every inch of her body that the angle was perfect. He watched her eyes fall closed and went willingly into the kiss she offered. Then his inventive little Dani locked her eyes to his and dug her nails into his back. The delicious pain of it drove his hips harder into hers, delicious pleasure firing along his every nerve. “Charlie,” 

Her voice and the feel of her smile against his lips let him know that something was coming. God he loved the way her mind worked. This time it was no accident. Dani kissed and licked her way down his throat and dug her nails into the sensitive nerves near the base of his spine. She owned him, every inch, even his voice. “Dani, yes,” Then she decided to really blow his mind. A soft kiss over his pulse was followed by a quick but careful bite. Helplessly shouting her name, Charlie fought off climax with the last tiny shred of his restraint. 

Catching her wrists, he twined their fingers together and pinned her arms to the mattress. One more bite of her nails and he’d shatter without her. And damn if that was going to happen. Charlie wanted more than anything to feel her release ricochet through every beautiful inch of her body. He pressed a desperate kiss to her lips and plunged deeper into her heat. “Charlie, so close, please,” 

//Good, me too.// “Right here, Dani, with me.” He felt it coming, in the tightening and trembling of every muscle in her body. She was on the edge, ready to tip over and take him with her. Her hands clenched around his, her body arching into every move of his hips. //So good, so close.// Charlie braced his elbows by her ribs and plunged every inch of himself deeper, watching her eyes flutter and hearing her sweet moan. “Right here, sweetheart, just breathe.” 

He leaned in for the taste of her kiss, just then the explosion swept through them both in a swirl of mingled energy. Charlie treasured this moment in time, feeding his soul on the feel of his precious Dani climaxing in his arms, calling out his name, and clinging to him with every inch of her body. 

Time stopped. He didn’t really know for how long. When Charlie could think again, he found himself still holding both her hands and breathing hard against the line of her neck. Dani was holding on tight and fighting for breath against his hair. Everything was right in the universe, right here, right now in her arms. And no force in the world was ever going to take her from him again. “Dani,” Wrapping both arms tight around her ribs, Charlie rolled to his back but kept her tight against his chest. “Dani,” His fingers slid along her jaw, tilting her head up to get her eyes on his. He’d never seen anything in his life as beautiful as the look on her face. It gave him courage. “Dani, I need you with me. I want you with me. Stay, please.” 

Dani smiled, leaned forward, and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Her hand slid along his jaw to run through his hair. “Charlie. I need you and want you too. And if you ever try to leave me by pulling a stupid, dangerous stunt like you did today, you won’t get off with just a couple punches. No dying on me, okay, Charlie?”

Something inside him finally relaxed, the part that had clenched tighter than a fist when he first watched the tape of her. She was worried about him dying. Charlie cupped her face in his hands and made her meet his eyes. “Dani, you never get kidnapped and held hostage by a sociopath again, and I won’t do anything dangerous to get you back. All you have to do to keep me from any ‘stupid, dangerous stunts’ is never, ever, scare me like that again.” 

Her body relaxed over his, apparently he’d scared her today too. “I’ll do my best. Now shut up and kiss me.” Charlie wrapped her hair around his fingers and took the kiss she offered. He adored the feel of her skin against all of his, her lips opening over his. She tasted like heaven, nirvana, like the first taste of fresh fruit after twelve years inside. He needed this, only this, every day he was above ground. Always. Charlie could never, would never let her go now. 

And by the grip of her arms around him and the melting of her body over his, he wasn’t going to get any resistance from her about it. //That’s my Dani,// Holding her tighter, Charlie buried himself in her kiss and the gentle stroke of her fingers. 

Now she was finally close enough and he was keeping her right here as long as he could. 

000  
Solving the math problem.  
By AnitaB  
Chapter 4: The final equation

She’d never slept so well or so deeply in her life. No nightmares woke her in the middle of the night. No insomnia drove her to look out the windows or to stare at the ceiling for hours at a time. No sense of cold isolation invaded her skin to drag her awake in the early hours. Dani slept straight through the night for the first time in more years than she wanted to think about. She woke up with warmth wrapped around her every nerve… and his name was Charlie. 

His heart was beating a calm rhythm against her back. His arms were tight around her waist, long fingers spread wide against her ribs. His skin warmed hers with every single inch of contact. His breath tickled her shoulder. Dani was sleeping in the arms of her partner, Charlie Crews. And even more surprising, she felt absolutely no desire to move away at all. She was comfortable and content to stay right here. 

“Hmm, Charlie?” Dani cuddled into the line of his chest, sliding her hands over his to hold him closer. He didn’t move a muscle, but somehow she knew he was awake. Dani smiled just a little and twined her fingers through his. “I know you’re awake, Charlie.” 

His hands tightened, pulling her closer to let him nuzzle her neck. His chin propped on her shoulder and his chest heaved a sigh at her back. “We don’t have to get up yet. I’m on administrative review and you’re on recovery leave.” Dani couldn’t help a smile at the child-like tone of his voice. Someone didn’t want to get out of bed. And she couldn’t really argue. Lying here in his arms for as long as possible seemed like a really good plan. 

She tried to turn, and couldn’t for the grip of his arms around her. Slowly, those arms opened, his hands sliding over her skin to let her see his face. Blue eyes traced over her lips and long fingers cupped her cheek. “Charlie,” Dani loved the look her voice put on his face. A tilt of her chin invited him closer, and he jumped at the invitation, meeting her lips with a slow, sweet kiss. Red hair slipped between her fingers as the kiss deepened. She would never get enough of this, of him holding her, touching her, kissing her. 

Long fingers stroked down her back to glide along her thigh. Charlie was about to wrap her around the heat of his skin. And she was about to invite him closer with more than open arms. She wanted more, of him, of this heat. “Dani,” That hand guided her knee up his thigh to hook over his hip, pulling her body flat against the front of his. “You feel…”

“Hmm, Charlie, you feel…” Dani smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs around his hips. “Up already. I thought we weren’t getting up yet.” A groan climbed her throat as the long, lean body between her thighs pressed closer and rocked gently. 

“Actually, what I said is that we don’t have to get up yet. “ Charlie rolled to his back and kept her tight against his chest. “Have to and want to are not the same thing at all.” Strong arms tightened, guiding her hips against the front of his own. His smile and the careful movement of his hips sent all her nerves into awareness. “You’re naked in my arms, Dani Reese, of course I’m up.” Dani found herself shaking against his chest and gripping his shoulders with each little thrust of their bodies. “But are you up for it?”

The question was so silly as to not need an answer. Leaning forward, she took his lips in a deep kiss and dragged her nails over his shoulders to the tightening of his hands. Charlie liked her nails. With the next breathless move of their hips, the angle let her take just the tip of him inside. Strong hands clenched on her hips to finish the move, pulling her down around his length to rest on his hips. “Yes, Charlie…” Every single inch of him rubbed against nerves that had never burned like this for anyone else. Dani lost his eyes as her body arched above his, hands clinging to his arms to stay upright. //So damn good.// No one had ever felt as good as Charlie did. 

It was only his body inside hers, yet the heat in her blood spiked at the first thrust of him over all her nerves and the grip of his hands guiding her hips. //Charlie, yes.// Her hands braced on his chest, hungry fingers counting the beats of his heart. “Dani, my Dani.” Her eyes helplessly locked to his for each thrust of their hips, watching the heat on his face with each move of her body. A smile quirked her lips in the instant before her nails scratched along his skin and pulled another low moan of her name from his lips. Then his back arched and she couldn’t watch anything. Her body helplessly arched, blindly following the grip of strong arms and the slide of rough fingertips. “There’s my Dani, kiss me, please.” 

There was nothing she wanted more than Charlie’s kiss. Fighting the rhythm of their hips, Dani leaned down against his chest and reached for his lips. “Charlie, I need that kiss, need you. Need all of you.” Strong fingers slid into her hair, angling her head for a sweet, deep kiss. He tasted like heaven, felt beyond perfect. Clenching her fingers in his hair, she deepened the kiss. It wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t ever be enough. Heat climbed her back, turning into words on the tip of her tongue: words, she couldn’t help saying. “Need you, Charlie. I Love you.” 

The body under hers tensed, his hands clenching on her back and blue eyes locking onto hers. “Dani,” she’d actually said it, spoken the words that she’d kept inside for god knew how long. And Charlie heard her. “Dani, sweetheart, look at me.” Strong fingers slid along her jaw, guiding her eyes to his. His eyes burned bright, and she could almost read something… something very important… in their depths. “There you are, my sweet Dani. I love you. I need you, forever.”

It was there, in his eyes, in his face, in the fierce, tender stroke of his hands. Charlie meant it, he meant every single word and the heart-felt, breathless heat of his kiss. 

This was finally enough. Her nails drew blood on his back as her body arched and trembled above and around his as their shared climax crashed over her every nerve. //Oh, yes, my Charlie.//

000

Hmm…

He woke up warm and comfortable. Not the kind of heat that happened when the air conditioner was on the fritz. No this was a different kind of heat. This warmth flooded every cold cell of his body with a sense of peace and joy. And he knew exactly what was causing it. //Dani…// She was here, in his arms, and he wasn’t dreaming it. Dani Reese was lying naked in his arms, her body soft and so warm against skin that would never get enough of her. 

Charlie breathed out a relieved sigh and buried his face in the tangle of sweet-smelling dark hair. //My Dani…// He spread his fingers wide over her tiny waist and pulled her closer against his chest. 

He never wanted to wake up any other way. This was perfect. And then Dani made it even better with the twist of her body in his arms and the heat of her eyes on his face. Never had their normally sparky banter happened with so much skin contact, or sweet little kisses, or the faint bite of her nails on his shoulders. He adored the sight and feel of his Dani trembling above him with every little arch of their hips. “But are you up for it?” 

Charlie loved the smile on her face, adored the heat of her kiss, and thrilled at the arch of her hips and the clench of her nails in his skin. His hands curved over the beautiful lines of her hips and helped her trembling body slide over his until he was buried so deliciously deep inside her. He watched her eyes flutter closed and her body arch around his. “Yes, Charlie…” 

She sounded so good, felt so good. Charlie helplessly called out her name and met every sweet move of her hips with his own, pressing higher and harder inside her to the scratching of her nails and the arching of her back. Dani was gorgeous but too damn far away. He needed more of her skin against his, he needed… “There’s my Dani, kiss me, please.” 

Her hips fought to keep the movement going even as her lips came closer to his. Charlie found his fingers in her hair, leading her closer. “Charlie, I need that kiss, need you. Need all of you.” Her lips were finally close enough to taste. //You have me, sweetheart. All of me.// Losing himself in that kiss, Charlie thrilled at the tiny little arches of her hips and the sweet sting of her nails against his scalp. //More, sweetheart, give me everything.// The next thrust of his hips brought a gasp to her lips, costing him the kiss. But her next words… were worth everything. “Need you, Charlie. I Love you.” 

//Sweetheart?// Every nerve in his body stuttered at the sound of those words. Hands tightened, heart pounded, breath caught. “Dani, Dani, sweetheart. Look at me.” Forcing his body to work, Charlie caught her face in his hands to force her to meet his eyes. She met his gaze, eyes searching his face and he flung open his walls to let her see every inch of his soul. Nothing was more important than her knowing he meant this, knowing how he felt. “There you are, my sweet Dani. I love you. I need you, forever.” He watched her believe it before pulling her closer for a kiss he needed more than his next breath. 

In the middle of this heavenly kiss, her nails bit into his skin and her body shook with release above him, taking his every nerve with her. Dani collapsed into his arms, every inch of her body resting quiet and warm against the racing beat of his heart. He was never letting her go again, and the tight grip her arms around his shoulders said she wouldn’t mind. 

//There is even a word for when one plus one equals one. That word is love.//

000

The End


End file.
